Individuals can use computers to access mapping websites over the internet. The mapping websites provide interactive maps for display on the individuals' computers. Individuals can move the maps, zoom-in on regions of the maps, and view traffic information on the maps. Further, users can submit search queries and, in response, view icons that are placed on the maps at locations of businesses that are responsive to the search queries.